thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Черный ящик
Черный ящик - магическое устройство для переноса и хранения информации. Был изобретён богом солнца и использовался для обучения и быстрого перемещения. was a magical device used for transportation and collecting information. Developed by the sun god, the device was utilized for learning and quick movement when needed. History История За некоторый промежуток времени перед созданием Третьего Периода, бог солнца сделал магическое устройство. После появления земного мира бог установил Черный ящик на сбор данных о Третьем Периоде, начиная с его основания в 528 году до начала летосчисления. После смерти Аллена Авадония 26 декабря 500 года, Сикл поместил мертвого мальчика в Черный ящик и оставил на полях Райского Двора. Все время, проведенное внутри, мальчик потратил на изучение истории мира и принципов его действия, как и велел ему бог солнца. At some point prior to the creation of the Third Period, the sun god created the magic tool.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Following the creation of the ground world, the sun god set Black Box to record information about the Third Period following its beginning around BT 528. Sometime after the death of Allen Avadonia on December 26, EC 500, the sun god placed the dead boy inside Black Box and left it there in the fields of the Heavenly Yard.Heavenly Yard Allen resided inside while learning about the ground world's history and mechanics as the sun god instructed.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Позднее, бывший камергер попросил у Сикла разрешения вмешаться в ход истории Третьего Периода, чтобы защитить свою сестру от Клариссы в 505 году. Бог согласился и показал, как настроить Черный ящик на быстрое перемещение к побережью Люцифении. В том же году Аллен снова попросил разрешения ненадолго уйти. На этот раз он хотел вмешаться в бой Ирины Часовщицы с Жермен Авадонией и Юкиной Фризис. После возвращения он так устал от постоянных визитов в Третий Период, что заснул в Черном ящике. When the former chamberlain requested Sickle to interfere in the Third Period to protect his sister from Clarith in EC 505, the sun god complied and showed him how to use Black Box to quickly apparate to the Lucifenian coastline. Later that year, Allen again requested to leave in order to interfere with the battle between Irina Clockworker and Yukina Freezis and Germaine Avadonia. After Allen returned, he grew tired from the numerous visits and slept inside of it. После своей смерти в 530 году Элд попал Райский двор и там заметил Черный ящик. Позднее, в 549 году, Сикл проверил Аллена перед тем как снова закрыть ящик. 30 января 611 года Бегемо связался с Алленом через микрофон в ящике и велел открыть с помощью аварийного протокола шифрования. После этого Бегемо использовал Черный ящик, чтобы быстро пересмотреть всю историю Третьего Периода. Затем Аллен вернулся в ящик и продолжил свои изучения. Sometime after his death in the EC 530s, Held peeked in the box. Sickle later checked on Allen in EC 549 before closing Black Box again.Heavenly Yard Once he awoke, Allen continued to absorb information from Black Box over the centuries. On January 30, EC 611, Behemo communicated with Allen via the box's microphone and directed him to unlock the box via the emergency encryption protocol. Afterward, Behemo used the box to quickly review the Third Period's history. Afterward, Allen was returned to the box and continued his studies.Fifth Pierrot - Bonus Story В 998 году Сикл открыл ящик и позволил Аллену ненадолго выйти, после чего мальчик использовал Черный ящик чтобы попасть к уничтоженному лесу Тысячелетнего Древа. Увидев всю историю земного мира и встретившись с семью одержимыми демонами, Аллен вернулся к Черному ящику, где его снова поприветствовал Сикл. In EC 998, Sickle opened the box and allowed Allen to briefly leave before the boy used Black Box to apparate to the destroyed Millennium Tree Forest.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue After reviewing the ground world's history by meeting the seven demon contractors, Allen returned to Black Box before once again being greeted by Sickle.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Epilogue Mechanics Механика Черный ящик был достаточно крупным, а внутри него мог без труда поместиться человек. Как магическое устройство, ящик мог перемещаться к любому желаемому месту в Третьем Периоде, от пользователя требовалось только нажать переключатель на внутренней стороне ящика. В Черный ящик было встроено средство общения, с помощью которого можно отправлять быстрые сообщения другим действующим устройствам с функцией приема посланий через другой переключатель. Black Box was large enough to hold a single individual within its space. As a magical device, Black Box had a teleportation ability, allowing the user to instantly apparate at a desired location in the Third Period by pressing a switch inside the box.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Black Box was equipped with a communication device for instantly sending messages to other functioning devices capable of receiving them via another switch. Также Ящик оборудован самописцем Акаши, поэтому имел дополнительную функцию сбора и записи данных об определенном периоде, согласно настройкам. Сведения легко и быстро передавались напрямую в мозг пользователя, надевшего специальный аппарат для обучения. Информационный поток можно устанавливать на любую скорость, чтобы подстроить его под нужный темп. The box was also installed with an akashic recorder, allowing it to record information about an entire world during a certain period depending on its settings.Fifth Pierrot - Bonus Story The information could in turn be learned by the user by connecting a learning device to one's head, transferring the information directly into their mind. The information flow could be set at different speeds to accommodate the user's learning pace.Fifth Pierrot - Bonus Story To secure the device, Black Box was installed with a keyhole in the center of its side and could only be unlocked with a unique golden key.Heavenly Yard An emergency encryption protocol was also included in the design, allowing a user locked inside to escape by inputting the correct password, opening the device.Fifth Pierrot - Bonus Story Black Box also had a floatation ability for easy transport and could gravitate higher and lower at the owner's will.Heavenly Yard A wireless microphone was also stored within Black Box's exterior and could be accessed via a switch hidden at the bottom of the device. The microphone functioned as a transmitter for communication with the inside of the box; it also functioned as speaker for the user to hear anyone inside the device.Fifth Pierrot - Bonus Story Black Box's individual functions could be locked by the owner so that only certain kinds of beings or specific individuals could use them. Users Пользователи *Sickle *Allen Avadonia *Behemo Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и Происхождение *Черный ящик имеет то же название, что и научный термин, обозначающий устройство, систему или предмет, чьи начальные и конечные эффекты заметны, но принцип действия внутренних процессов неизвестен. *Black Box shares it name with the scientific term "black box", referring to a device, system, or object where its input and output effects are observable but its inner workings are unknown. *Черный ящик также может быть вдохновлён "черной коробкой" устройством для сбора и записи информации о полете в самолётах. *It may also be inspired by the "black box", a device in airplanes used for collecting and recording flight information. Curiosities Любопытно *Известно, что Сиф Твайрайт изобрел устройство под названием "Черный ящик Тип S" и поместил его в чучело кошки, которое впоследствии стало телом Ирины Часовщицы. *Seth Twiright is stated to have created a device called "Black Box Type S" and had it installed in the heart of a stuffed cat toy utilized as a body by Irina Clockworker. *"Музыкальная шкатулка", изобретенная после катастрофы в Левианте, описывается как грязная черная коробочка в руках Кирилла Часовщика. *When developing a "music box" following the Levianta Catastrophe, Kiril Clockworker is described as only having a dirty, black box in his hands.Recollective Music Box - だけどそれは ただのガラクタにしか見えない 薄汚れた黒い箱だった *Abyss I.R. поместила одно из четырех Зеркал Люцифении в похожую маленькую чёрную коробочку и закопала в песке на пляже, где её позже нашли принц Алексиэль и принцесса Рилиан. *Abyss I.R. placed one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia in a similar small, black box she buried in the sand to be found by Prince Alexiel and Princess Riliane.Twiright Prank (story) *Кайл Марлон проснулся и сражался с демоном Чревоугодия и Ней Марлон как будто внутри большого чёрного ящика. *When Kyle Marlon awakes in a mysterious place and confronts the Demon of Gluttony and Ney Marlon, his location is described as being the inside of a large, black box.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 *Предполагается, что загадочный мальчик из песни Re_birthday находится внутри похожего большого чёрного ящика. Ма заявляет, что в Королевстве Зла "Черная коробка, закопанная в песок" никогда не будет найдена. *A mysterious boy portrayed in Re_birthday is stated to be inside a similar large, black box; in Evils Kingdom, Ma states the "black box buried in the sand" would never be found.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part IX. Re_Birthday *Устройство для активации Наказания, которое использует Немезида Судо, точь-в-точь как магический инструмент. Наказание тоже активируется, если вставить золотой ключ в чёрную коробку. *The firing device for the Punishment weapon used by Nemesis Sudou is also referred to as a black box; like the magical tool, Punishment is also activated by inserting a golden key into the black box.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet Gallery Галерея Books= SCPebookcover.png|Black Box on the Seven Crimes and Punishments e-book cover |-| Misc= AllenBlackBoxIchika.png|Illustration of Allen in Black Box by Ichika Appearances Появления *Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook *Heavenly Yard (story) (first appearance) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) *Pierrot & SCP Bonus Story *Seven Crimes and Punishments! (non-canon appearance) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) References Примечания es:Black Box